La sonrisa de Audrey
by Mavalu
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de sonrisas


Es un pequeño drabble situado después del 3x03. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**La sonrisa de Audrey**

by Mavalu

Nathan se encontraba sentado en el balancín del porche de su casa, con la mirada perdida y un vaso de whisky en la mano. Imaginaba que el líquido estaba caliente porque no había tenido la precaución de ponerle hielo pero tampoco le importaba. Solo quería emborracharse. Se rascó la cabeza con desgana y bebió un trago apurando el contenido del vaso. Se quedó un instante observándolo, impasible y con un movimiento lento, cogió la botella que había dejado en el suelo y vertió el líquido ambarino hasta un poco más de la mitad del vaso. Dejó la botella en el suelo y bebió otro trago.

Varios pensamientos se apelotonaban en su cabeza y provocaban un profundo dolor interior, casi imposible de soportar. El dolor emocional era mucho más intenso que el dolor físico. Al menos en su caso. Si aquel sentimiento era la famosa "inteligencia emocional", prefería ser imbécil. Es posible que el alcohol le ayudara a conseguirlo. O eso esperaba.

Él, el jefe de policía de la ciudad de Haven, el hombre al que todo el mundo apreciaba y respetaba pero nadie conocía realmente, el hombre que siempre estaba rodeado de gente pero que se sentía terriblemente solo, el hombre que siempre encontraba una solución para los "problemas"… estaba total y absolutamente perdido.

Con un pasado problemático a la sombra de su padre, un presente caótico y un futuro incierto, su vida era un verdadero desastre.

Bebió otro trago y se escurrió en el balancín, dejándose caer en el respaldo y balanceándose con las piernas. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Esbozó media sonrisa de tristeza. Aquel vaivén era como su vida: dos pasos adelante y uno atrás.

Apuró el contenido del vaso y respiró hondo fijando la vista en el horizonte. Pero en su cabeza solo la veía a ella, en realidad a su sonrisa. Porque Audrey tenía varias sonrisas. Aquella idea la había pillado de una película malísima de amores de instituto que había visto años atrás, fue una tontería que llamó su atención. Sin embargo no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta que la conoció. Y la convivencia diaria le permitió darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, ella tenía varias sonrisas. Y que todas ellas eran catalogables. La sincera, la incrédula, la cómplice, la paciente, la condescendiente, la divertida y… la suya, la de Nathan. Porque estaba convencido de que Audrey tenía una sonrisa solo para él. De hecho, jamás la había visto dirigírsela a otra persona que no fuera él. Y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentirse absurdamente orgulloso de tener algo de ella que los demás no tenían.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se dispuso a beber de nuevo pero tenía el vaso vacío. Se quedó absorto mirando el recipiente y entrecerró los ojos. Con gesto aburrido buscó a tientas la botella de whisky y cuando acababa de rellenar el vaso, el ruido de un motor llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada hasta la camioneta que acababa de llegar y apretó los dientes.

Era ella y él estaba borracho como una cuba.

Perfecto.

* * *

Audrey bajó de la camioneta con agilidad pero no avanzó hacia él. Se quedó de pie junto al vehículo y le observó con cautela, como si sopesara la situación.

- ¿No vas a acercarte?, no muerdo – dijo Nathan – al menos de momento – y levantando el vaso bebió un trago de whisky.

- Estás borracho – afirmó ella con voz neutra

- Todavía estoy en ello.

- No te falta mucho – le acusó

- Efectivamente, no me falta mucho. – miró la botella medio vacía y sonrió – pero es cuestión de tiempo y voluntad. Y, créeme, voluntad tengo de sobra. – Y bebió de nuevo desplomándose en el balancín con gesto cansado.

No estaba tan borracho como parecía, se daba perfecta cuenta de que ella se sentía intimidada por aquella situación. Jamás lo había visto en aquel estado y no sabía como lidiar con aquella parte escondida de su personalidad. A pesar de todo decidió ser un pelín cínico, se lo merecía después de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ven, Audrey, acércate y cuéntame qué te pasa, el jefe Wournos te solucionará cualquier problema que tengas. Siempre lo hace.

Ella lo miró reticente

- Te comportas como un estúpido

Él levantó el dedo para objetar aquella afirmación.

- Es posible pero me da igual. Y si me apetece comportarme así pues lo hago. Es una elección personal. Mañana puede que vuelva a ser el perfecto jefe, el perfecto amigo y el perfecto compañero. Pero ahora no. Estoy de vacaciones. Esta noche soy el perfecto cínico. – dio otro trago y fijó su mirada en su rostro. ¡Dios! que bonita era… incluso con aquella cara de preocupación era bonita. Parpadeó para apartar aquella imagen de su mente y habló de nuevo - ¿Quieres que Nathan el cínico te ayude en algo?

- Quiero que dejes de beber

- Respuesta incorrecta. Mis respuestas son limitadas, reformula la pregunta

Audrey se acercó visiblemente enfadada hasta que se quedó de pie ante él con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Nathan? ¿disfrutas haciendo esto? ¿te parece divertido?

Audrey no era consciente de que desprendía un olor muy característico aunque él no tenía claro si eran flores silvestres o jazmín, o quizás eran gardenias. Lo único que sabía es que le volvía loco. Reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción, carecer de uno de los sentidos acentuaba los demás y el del olfato le estaba jugando una mala pasada en aquel momento. Aunque resultara tremendamente satisfactorio.

Con una lentitud exasperante dejó el vaso en el suelo y a continuación se puso de pie. Cuando lo hizo ella no se movió de donde estaba, desafiándolo. De hecho estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que él casi le sacaba una cabeza de altura lo que la obligó a levantar el rostro para mantener el contacto visual. Él la observó desde su posición privilegiada admirando lo segura que aparentaba estar ante él. Sin embargo, Nathan advirtió una pequeña grieta en aquella supuesta fortaleza. Observó una sombra de temor e incertidumbre en sus bonitos ojos azules pero desapareció rápidamente.

Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó media sonrisa. Ella acababa de cometer un error: creer que él se controlaría tal y como hacía siempre.

Efectivamente, era un gran error. Tan grande como el deseo de besarla hasta que ambos perdieran el conocimiento o hicieran el amor de manera salvaje, lo que ocurriera primero. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir sus instintos e ignorando a duras penas su erección, metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y se dedicó a contemplar su rostro preocupado durante unos instantes antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Audrey?

- No lo se, solo… - se interrumpió a si misma y comenzó a deambular por el porche.

- Solo… ¿qué? – insistió Nathan

Ella se encogió de hombros y apoyó el trasero en la barandilla, cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Parecía perdida.

- No me puedes pedir que no cometa estupideces cuando tú eres la primera que prefiere alejar aquello que quiere para evitar no se muy bien el qué, la verdad. – dijo extremadamente dolido.

- ¿No lo comprendes? – exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Qué tengo que entender, Audrey?, ¿Que estás muerta de miedo?, ¿acaso crees que yo no?

- Dentro de poco, sin saber cómo ni por qué, desapareceré, te olvidaré y comenzaré una nueva vida en otro sitio y tú… tú te quedarás aquí. No quiero hacerte daño, Nathan. – dijo con voz apagada.

- Yo decido sobre mi vida, Audrey, no tú. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir que lo mejor para los dos es no comenzar algo que, se supone, no tiene futuro?

- ¡Me iré y te olvidaré! – exclamó entre lágrimas

Nathan dio una zancada y cogiéndola por los hombros la obligó a incorporarse, poniéndola de pie ante él.

- Eso no lo sabes – susurró

- ¡Pasará! Siempre ha pasado. – insistió ella

Nathan recorrió el escaso espacio que los separaba y besó la boca de Audrey con desesperación. A pesar de que ella no reaccionaba, siguió besándola, atacando sus labios, mordisqueándolos hasta que ella cedió y pasando sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathan, correspondió el beso con la misma desesperación y necesidad.

El ladeó la cabeza y profundizó en la boca de Audrey, explorando cada rincón mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, disfrutando cada poro de su piel.

Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que sentirla ya no era una prioridad, tampoco era una novedad, se había enamorado de ella. Si no la hubiera sentido hubiera ocurrido de todas formas. Le volvía loco su manera de ser, su tenacidad, confianza, lealtad…. y era preciosa cuando sonreía.

Se separaron ligeramente para tomar aire y se miraron el uno al otro como rivales en un combate de boxeo. Ambos intentaron recobrar el aliento pero a Nathan, además, unas vibraciones le recorrían el cuerpo en oleadas, por lo que se separó de ella casi con violencia dando un paso atrás. Se miró las manos asombrado de cómo le temblaban.

- ¿Eso lo he hecho yo? – dijo ella entre jadeos

- Me temo que sí – consiguió responder

- ¿Eso provoco en ti? ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó incrédula

Nathan soltó una carcajada sincera.

- Si de verdad necesitas preguntarlo significa que no has estado nunca enamorada.

Ella dio un paso atrás visiblemente aturdida

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?

Nathan entrecerró los ojos y sonrió divertido. Dio un paso hacia ella quien, a su vez retrocedió. Volvió a dar un paso y ella volvió a retroceder. Él siguió acercándose hasta que ella tropezó con la barandilla y sintiéndose acorralada, lo observó con temor.

- El amor, Audrey, provoca estas situaciones. Hace que yo me quiera emborrachar porque creo que voy a perderte, hace que hayas venido para comprobar que estoy bien, hace que quieras alejarme para protegerme, hace que tú te sientas insegura… hace que me sonrías como solo tú sabes hacerlo y que, como consecuencia yo quiera besarte hasta volvernos locos y… por último, hace que quiera acostarme contigo. Aunque en realidad eso lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Sonrío mucho – objetó ella visiblemente derrotada ante tanta argumentación.

- Mmmmm, lo se, pero tienes una sonrisa sólo para mi. Y cuando la veo en tu boca me dan ganas de comerte a besos.

Ella, ante aquella observación, dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro y a continuación se sonrojó.

- No hagas eso, me estás matando – masculló Nathan entre dientes

Ella parpadeó con lentitud, asumiendo lo que acababa de oír y se incorporó.

- No puedo perderte – dijo preocupada

- No me perderás – afirmó convencido – lucharemos para que tu destino cambie. Lucharemos por ti. Lucharemos por nosotros.

Audrey pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nathan, apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró. Él correspondió su abrazo con infinita ternura depositando un pequeño beso en la rubia coronilla. Y como respuesta, Audrey hundió la nariz en el hueco del cuello y y le dio un pequeño mordisco de complicidad.

Al sentir su caricia, una oleada de confianza atravesó su cuerpo, provocando una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Nathan.

FIN


End file.
